


Did We Have Sex Last Night?

by Damnmyleg



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Light Bondage, M/M, Omegle Chat, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damnmyleg/pseuds/Damnmyleg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do after waking up handcuffed to your bed and have been hit with the realisation that you had sex with your flatmate just the night before? </p>
<p>Well, you do it again. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did We Have Sex Last Night?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Omegle chat with an anonymous (If you are reading this and either want to add your name, edit, or want me to take this off, please comment and tell me so, and I will do so immediately:) and is quickly edited by me to upload. Enjoy

Did we have sex last night? –SH

I don't know. Although one of my hands are handcuffed to the headboard. -JW

Ah, I suppose we did. -SH

Do you have the key by any chance? -JW

I'll find it. Wait just a moment. -SH

Thanks. -JW

I can't find it. -SH

Great. -JW

I'll just stay in my bed for the rest of my life then? -JW

Sounds good to me. -SH

Sherlock. Help me out of these cuffs. -JW

Or what? -SH

I'll call Mycroft. -JW

He'll laugh. -SH

I'll get your mother’s number from him then. -JW

He will not give you my mother's number so you can tell her I have you locked up. -SH

Fine. I'll call everyone under the sun until /someone/ unlocks me, and then I'll throttle you to death. -JW

No one will. Besides I have plans for you. -SH

Plans? Sherlock, seriously, I am not in the mood for one of your experiments. -JW

You'll enjoy it, trust me. -SH

Fine. But can you hurry it up? I can't feel my right hand. -JW

I'll be right up. -SH

Sherlock took the stairs at a leisurely pace. When he finally reached John's door he pushed it open slowly and stepped into the room. Smirking when he saw a naked John, cuffed to the headboard.

 

John couldn’t help but blush and tried to pull the covers up at the bottom of the bed higher to cover himself, but they were too far down. 

 

"Don't laugh." John said when he gave up and fell back down on his bed.

 

“What a pretty sight you are John Watson." Sherlock chuckled as he walked to the bed.

 

John sighed and laid his head back against the pillow, acknowledging the fact that Sherlock will not let him out of the cuffs for quite a while.

 

The tall man crawled onto the bed until he was straddling John, only in his pyjama pants. "Now what was it you wanted me to do for you?"

 

John swallowed thickly. Even though all his blood was travelling south, John tried to reply as coherently as possible. "Uhm..." He failed. He then unconsciously grabbed Sherlock's waist with his free hand.

 

Sherlock grinned and slowly rolled his hips forward, creating amazing pressure for them both.

 

John threw his head back and moaned softly and pushed up with his hips to meet Sherlock's.

 

The man growled and rested his hands on John's chest, using one to tweak at one of his nipples.

 

"God" John groaned out and arched his back. He began to use the one hand available to explore what he could reach of Sherlock. Skimming down a pale chest to exposed ribs then resting on a thin waist.

 

Sherlock smirked as he watched John writhe beneath him. "Tell me what you want John Watson." He teased.

 

"I want you inside of me" John breathed out immediately. How was it that he was already past the point of shame? He reached behind Sherlock and gripped defined, strong shoulder blades.

 

"Again? So soon? You naughty boy." Sherlock chided as he leaned over to the bedside table to collect the lube.

 

John relaxed back into the mattress and eyed the way Sherlock’s muscled flexed in his arms, chest, legs, stomach, everything, and he felt a twitch in his cock.

 

Sherlock moved down in between John's legs. He smothered his fingers in lube and pressed one against the man’s entrance. "You want this John?" He asked huskily.

 

"Don't ask stupid questions." John took a deep breath and tried to push himself onto Sherlock's finger, "Of course I want this."

 

Sherlock smirked. "Touchy. Now you're going to have to beg for it." He said as he fingered the outside of John's hole. Licking at the head of his prick as well.

 

"Jesus!" He groaned. John writhed and arched his back to try push himself on the finger. When he knew he there was no way to do so, he took a deep breath. "Sherlock please. I need more."

 

Sherlock couldn’t help but grin and pushed one finger in slowly. "More? More of what?" He innocently asked before he took John's cock into his mouth.

 

John tried to be coherent, rational with his words and movements. He really did. But he felt Sherlock all around him all he could muster were moans, a combination of swear words and Sherlock's name. 

 

It took a few seconds for John to remember that he had been asked something. "More of you. Anything, please? Just give me anything." He yelled out as his free hand gently rested on Sherlock's head.

 

Sherlock obliged and took John deeper into his mouth, humming around his cock. He added another finger and began to scissor the tight hole.

 

John whimpered automatically and spread his legs as wide as possible. A silent beg for more.

 

Sherlock licked at the underside of John's cock, adding a third finger, enjoying the feeling of the slick muscle tensing and relaxing around him.

 

"God please Sherlock!" John managed to scream through moans. 

 

A tight breath and seconds later, "Please, just fuck me already!"

 

Sherlock pulled off of John's cock with a wet pop, giving him one more thrust with his fingers before he pulled them out. 

 

"Say it again." Sherlock growled while he quickly pulled off his pyjama pants and used the rest of lube on his fingers for his cock.

 

John lowered his back to the mattress again and groaned -without even thinking twice-, "Please Sherlock. Fuck me now and hard!"

 

Sherlock smiled as he aligned himself with John's hole. "Gladly." He said before he thrust into John hard, stilling for a moment to allow the man to adjust to his girth. Sherlock still couldn’t quite believe the tightness that surrounded him. All his thoughts were focused on this one moment, inside John, and he couldn’t get enough of it.

 

John closed his eyes, moaned and quickly gripped the sheets with his free hand. It wasn't anywhere near as painful as he thought it would be -Probably from last night, John informed himself- and was telling Sherlock to "move" in a very short amount of time.

 

Sherlock placed a hand on John's hip, the other resting near his head, buried deep into the mattress from his weight. He pulled back slowly and thrust into John, until he was buried at the hilt.

 

John didn't even notice that his back arched off the bed again. He unconsciously tried to rest his hands on Sherlock's waist but his right arm just rattled the chains of the handcuffs. He would have been annoyed if not occupied with other, more amazing, erratic thoughts.

 

Sherlock groaned as he heard the cuffs rattle, nothing could be as good as this moment, right now. Nothing could compare to a begging, twisting John underneath him. He pulled out again and thrust, trying to gain a rhythm and setting a tempo, one that was as fast and deep as he could muster.

 

John was past the point of sanity now. All his senses seemed to meddle into one; he could hear continuous moans, which were apparently coming from him, feel, smell and taste Sherlock everywhere around him. He was in bliss.

 

Sherlock grabbed one of John's legs, pushing it up and over his own shoulder and felt as though John was swallowing him up. "Fuck John." He growled out.

 

"Please Sherlock, please" John didn't know what he was begging for anymore but he couldn't stop. He grasped his own elevated leg with his only free hand and pushed it as far up and out as it would go, allowing Sherlock to thrust deeper. John could never get enough of this.

 

Sherlock's thrusting sped up. He stared down at John, holding his own leg up so Sherlock could fuck him deeper. "God John. The things you do to me." He moaned.

 

John was now gripping impossibly tightly against both his leg and the chain binding him to the bed. "Sherlock, I need to come. Please!" He screamed through closed eyes.

 

Sherlock gripped John's cock and began to pump him fast while his thrusts became erratic and out of control. "Then come John." He said as he pounded the man into the bed.

 

"Fuck!" John slammed his head against the pillow, pulled harder against the handcuffs and gripped his leg so tightly he knew it would be bruised for weeks and came like never before. 

 

Sherlock thrust hard several more times, enjoying a sated John underneath him before he came deep inside of him. Sherlock knew he would have made some sort of noise or action, but honestly, he didn’t care nor did he have the ability to focus on anything but the sheer pleasure that is running through his body. He collapsed on top of the man seconds later.

 

John opened his eyes after several minutes that felt like hours and noticed that Sherlock was still on top of him. "Wow" Was the only thing he could say.

 

Sherlock smiled and moved his head up to kiss at John's collarbone. "Agreed."

 

"Uhm, I don't want to be a mood killer..." John paused and rattled his right hand. "But. I can't feel anything in this anymore."

 

A chuckle escaped the man as he reached for his pyjama pants to the side of the bed and pulled out a pick from a pocket. He leaned over John and worked on the lock for a moment before it clicked and fell open.

 

John huffed in disbelief as his arm flopped down to the mattress, "You couldn't have done that earlier?"

 

Sherlock rolled to the side of John. "I could've, yes. But that wouldn't be as much fun."


End file.
